Kudoku
by Violent-Tendencies
Summary: Heavy Yaoi. Perhaps it was just him, but it had never been so quiet or dark before.


**RATED FOR A REASON**

VT: Hey guys. This was one of the fics I wrote when I was supposed to be doing my homework. Ah the world of fanfiction. Anyway, this one is for a friend of mine. I hope you like it. 8D

**WARNING: This fic includes heavy yaoi; the amount is appropriate to the rating. **There is no actual intercourse, but there IS sexual contact between Ryou and his yami (Bakura). If you do not approve, I urge you to leave at this very moment for your own good and mine. Any anti-yaoi/shounen-ai/queer/fagalag person still reading this is an utter moron, and their third cousin's uncle's friend is a big fat head. I can not say this in more straightforward manner. **There is prevalent YAOI. **And strangely enough a plot, I swear!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yuugi-ou. If I did, I promise you that even 4KIDS wouldn't be able to clean it up.

Quote of the Hour: "You are not attaching jumper cables to ANY part of my body!" -Ryou _Winter Safety_  
-x-Dedicated to the Oh-So-Obsessive Misori-chan (eye luff ewe!)-x-

* * *

_Kodoku _(Solitude, Loneliness) 

Bakura Ryou sat in his soul room.

Alone.

For the first time. Not that he was especially social or had any close friends, but he always had someone, or more precisely, some_thing _to keep him company. But not anymore, he was alone and miserable for the first time in ages because Yami no Yuugi thought he was doing the world a favor.

Ryou pulled his legs up to his chest and protectively wrapped his arms around them. The emptiness was getting to him. That gapping void in his consciousness was clawing at him to be filled again. He began rocking back and forth in an attempt at comforting himself; it was in vain. He knew what cliché he really wanted: to be complete again. Whatever the cost, he wanted this horrific vacancy replenished. Though, he wouldn't admit that to himself or anyone else just yet. Not that there was anyone really present to admit anything to. Sure, he had his "friends," the people that were there for him when it was convenient. The Yuugis and Jous and Anzus, they were all there, even the righteous and holy Yami who was going out of his mighty way to protect there purposeless lives. But, Ryou shivered to himself, this was the part where the lie was revealed, and all the little kiddies learned that there really is no such thing as the tooth fairy or Santa Claus. No, there isn't.

You see, Yami didn't know; he had no fucking clue. The only person that had _ever _protected Ryou was his yami, and not some hypocritical boy scout that thought good deeds included ripping away all that one holds dear.

_Ryou's body was slammed against the nearest wall as Bakura began assaulting his neck. Ryou strained against roaming hands as fruitless as his efforts were-- Bakura always enjoyed a bit of a struggle. _

Clothing was quickly shed as Bakura pinned his hikari to the ground, licking and nipping at already enflamed skin. Ryou let out an appreciative moan when Bakura found his hardened nipples. His yami allowed his tongue to linger at the very tip of the more responsive left one, pausing a moment to fully sensitize the skin. In a single blissful movement, he bit down on the sensitive area eliciting a small gasp from the hikari. Bakura reveled in it.

Ryou made a feeble attempt at clearing his clouded senses; Bakura took no heed. He tried again. It was obvious that they shouldn't be doing this, not here, not now, not on his living room floor. Ryou dishearteningly tried to vocalize his protests, but a painful shiver overpowered him.

Watching his hikari, Bakura allowed a gleaming smirk to make its way across his face. The boy was absolutely enticing. His eyes half-lidded, a blush gracing his features, he was panting and moaning for him. All for him_. Bakura's eyes narrowed as he licked his lips. Oh yes, he could understand Ryou's silent plea whether or not the boy himself did. Lethe hands slowly invaded the bottom half of the boys' Domino High uniform. _

Ryou's eyes shot open, his unrelenting scream of surprise and pain filling the room. Bakura listened tuned in to the light hints of pleasure that rang about his ears. Ryou's breaths were coming out increasingly ragged; a dark smirk widened. Bakura languidly ran his skilled fingers along the vulnerable skin, ready to tease.

_"Beg." _

"What?" Ryou asked in his stupor.

"Beg," Bakura repeated. He paused his ministrations on Ryou. "I want you to beg, plead for me," he clarified.

"I… I" Ryou slurred. He was taking too long; Bakura gripped the tender flesh, getting a choked breath from his hikari as a reward. Turning his head away, Ryou met with his shoulders, his arms were pinned far above his head. When had Bakura handcuffed him?

"Come, come now," he said. Ryou shuddered at the hot breath by his navel. Bakura resumed his work on Ryou's lower body, this time, running his free hand along his hikari's stomach. "Do you want this?"

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut and nodded; he meant to say "no."

"I can't hear you," came the snide response. "Tell me what you want, Hikari. Tell me what you need_." _

Bakura's attentions were becoming too much. Ryou's body demanded release, but it would get no such satisfaction. Joining the hand at his stomach was Bakura's tongue-- slowly, lightly, gently dipping in and out of his navel.

The assaults were gentle and feather-light but affectionless. They were meant for teasing him, pushing him further. "Please," Ryou whispered. Not receiving any different treatment, he tried again. "Please!" he gasped, eyes still clenched shut.

Ryou didn't need his sight to be able to tell Bakura's smirk had returned, more prevalent than before. "That's all I wanted." Quite satisfied with the desperate plea, he gripped Ryou's length firmly in his hand and forced the desired friction.

_Ryou's head thrashed, his silver tresses whipping about. Sweat glistened down his body as he tried to cool down, get a hold on his senses. It was of no use. He was reaching his limits; he knew it._

_And so did Bakura. _

_The rhythm had gained a faster tempo as Bakura's grip was now tighter, using his nails to claw fiercely at the flesh as well. Ryou had no comprehensible thought left as the other hand began caressing his inner thigh._

_Letting out a cry of pain and ecstasy, Ryou arched his body upward only to come in contact with the full force of Bakura's mouth. His yami had taken the entire length into his mouth and proceeded to not only take the boy's orgasm but to suck him dry as well. Ryou was lost in a maelstrom of ecstasy; tears of relief streaming down his face. Bakura ran his tongue along the underside of Ryou's penis, then lazily dragged it along the very tip, lapping up the remnants greedily. Ryou watched out of dazed, half-lidded eyes as his yami straddled him. _

_Bakura slowly lent forward and kissed his hikari fully on the lips. It was a surprising, affectionate move, both startling and confusing Ryou. _

_Bakura's invasive tongue caressed Ryou's mouth, allowing him to get a full taste of his own essence on their intermingling saliva. _

_Bakura pulled away; he smirked, surveying Ryou. Caked in sweat, blood, and semen, still panting and limp, gods, he was perfect. And despite this flawlessness, or perhaps furthering it, shimmering paths from Ryou's eyes gliding down the side of his face gracefully appeared. It took Bakura a moment to recognize the foreign substance as tears. He lent forward again and licked away the salty trails. _

"_Seems you enjoyed it... _again_." Ryou couldn't lie; he enjoyed it every time. Damn him, his yami was smirking yet again. "Provincial fool," he spat with a degree of mirth. "Why is it that you continuously come crawling back to me? Are you truly that asinine, you pathetic masochist?" Bakura and his sardonic smile returned to the reddened areas of Ryou's neck. _

_Ryou found he could not keep himself from crying. "Because," he whispered through spilling tears, "I love you." Ryou's eyes shot open. He would have immediately covered his mouth had his hands not been restrained above him. "NO!" he amended, but it was too late. His yami had already pulled away to stare at him incredulously. _

"Love_?" he echoed, testing out the word. Ryou made no move. _

_It was then, the front door was broken down. Yuugi and his yami stood in the doorway. "I told you I heard screaming!" Yuugi said worriedly. _

"_Darkness of Bakura!" bellowed Yami. "This is where the torment ends!" Bakura turned to see his hikari staring up at him in total horror. He turned back around to meet with Yami's extended hand. Then, two words came. Two small words that wafted through the air, ruining any remote chance of happiness for Bakura Ryou of Domino City, Japan. _

"_MIND CRUSH!" _

_As Ryou watched his yami's form disintegrate before his eyes, a faint word resounded through their virgin mind-link: 'love'. _

_Yuugi rushed over to his fallen comrade, opening the handcuffs with a misplaced pen and offering him clothing. But during all this, Ryou made no move, no sound, no gesture that would raise his eyes from where part of his soul once stood. _

-x-

"_Why didn't he just move?" _

_The question from a dazed Ryou startled the young game king, but he ignored it. "Don't worry Bakura-kun," he said. "It'll feel weird without _him _around, but you'll get used to it. And you'll be happier." _

Ryou smiled to himself, a sad and deranged smile. Yuugi's words amused him now, for he was as hypocritical as the pharaoh. What right had he to say whether or not Ryou would be happier?

He remembered looking Yuugi in the eye for the first time and asking why it was okay for him to love his yami, but it was unjust that he have feelings for his own. That shut the midget up for a while. In fact, that shut him up for a long time. It shut _everyone _up for a long time. His "friends" that had visited him often at first had given up, and soon, their visits ceased completely. Perhaps they finally learned that Yuugi was wrong: he wasn't happier... he wasn't happy at all.

That didn't matter though; it was better this way. His friends, family, and soul mate had drifted away; it was time he drifted into nothingness as well. After all, he was alone with his thoughts, and that was all that he needed. Bakura was all he needed, but things were different now.

"Why didn't you move, Baku-baka-chan? Why didn't you save yourself?" he asked the scraps of his sanity. But this time, Ryou knew the answer. It had come to him in every nightmare, every dream, every thought that dared cross his consciousness. He discovered his answer from the truth that plagued his sleep: had Bakura moved, Ryou would have gotten full blast of the mind crush.

Bakura had saved him.

Why?

Why?

WHY!

Didn't he know! Wasn't he paying attention! Bakura had killed him!

Ryou was missing half of his soul, without which he could not properly die! Ryou laughed at his yami's stupidity as he rocked back and forth. "I always knew you were a little dense, my Baku-chan. Haha! But that's all right, I'll just inhabit our ring until you're reincarnated. That won't be long. Just... five thousand years, give or take."

Ryou let his head fall into the cradle of his knees as he laughed flimsily. Minutes passed before he realized that his bouts of laughter had turned into desperate sobs. Ryou raised his head miserably to stare at the darkness that was the ring. His tear-stained face soon relaxed as muddy eyes fell on the long-standing scars his yami's handcuffs had left. He delicately fingered the angry red lines.

"Bakura... I hate being alone."

_Owari _(End)

* * *

VT: w00t. Hey, did anyone pick up that Ryou was now the spirit of the ring? I know it was really confusing. **cough **Thanks for staying with me during that abrupt ending. (_Did _it make sense?) I fear that I don't have the proper diction and/or syntax for this kind of a story, so any type of criticism would be great. I especially look forward to those that begin with "YoAI SUX!1"  
Anywho, the deviantART version can be found on the same screen name (sorry I can't give you guys the link!)

Thanks Again and Please Review!


End file.
